1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an R-T-B based sintered magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rare earth sintered magnets having an R-T-B based composition are a magnet having excellent magnetic properties and are under intensive investigations for further improvement of the magnetic properties thereof. In general, the residual magnetic flux density (residual magnetization) Br and the coercivity HcJ are used as a parameter to indicate the magnetic properties. Magnets having high values for these properties can be said to have excellent magnetic properties.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an Nd—Fe—B based rare earth sintered magnet having favorable magnetic properties.
Patent Document 2 discloses a rare earth sintered magnet obtained by immersing a magnet body in a slurry prepared by dispersing a fine powder containing various kinds of rare earth elements in water or an organic solvent and then heating it to conduct the grain boundary diffusion.
Patent Document 1: JP 2006-210893 A
Patent Document 2: WO 06/43348 A